


One Love To Rule Them All

by daughterofdurinanddestiel



Series: Middle Earth Reborn [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gandalf Meddles, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Middle Earth, Mithril, Naked Cuddling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Bilbo, Regret, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Romance, Rough Sex, Second Chances, Thorin Feels, Thorin and Bilbo are reunited, everyone gangs up on Bilbo, fili and kili get married, middle earth reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofdurinanddestiel/pseuds/daughterofdurinanddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins remembers everything about Middle Earth, but he thinks he's all alone in this new London. Until he meets Gandalf again and applies for a job at Quercus And Company. He finds that he is not alone at all, that Thorin has been reborn...but without his memories.<br/>Can Bilbo and Thorin make it now, in this new life? Or will Thorin's repressed memories of the Battle of the Five Armies drive them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love To Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of my Middle Earth Reborn series took me longer than I would've expected. And it turned out longer, too.  
> I love these two, and I think they deserved a happy ending. I hope you like how I did this, weaving in classic Tolkien to bring modern Bagginshield to life. I tried to be as realistic as possible with the emotions.

Not a day went by in William "Bilbo" Baggins' life when he didn't remember Middle Earth. He remembered his parents, Bungo and Belladonna. The hateful Sackville-Bagginses, Ham Gamgee, Gandalf the Wizard, his brave nephew Frodo, the Ring...and his Unexpected Journey. That he remembered above all, mostly because that was when he had fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield.  
He didn't understand it, didn't really believe it, even back then. The Bilbo everyone in Hobbiton knew would never have up and left on a dangerous quest, and he certainly wouldn't have agreed to be the consort of a Dwarf King. But he had.  
He'd fallen in love with Thorin at first sight, and would have followed him anywhere, done anything for him, even when Thorin had treated him like an unwanted burden.  
But Bilbo often dreamed of the day he learned that Thorin Oakenshield loved him, just as much as Bilbo did.  
They'd been at Beorn's house, after Thorin had held Bilbo and told him how worthy he was. Bilbo had been wandering around Beorn's garden, admiring the giant trees and flowers, wondering if he'd ever see his own garden again. Thorin found him there, admiring a rose as big as his head.  
"I take it you're missing home, Master Baggins?" he said, surprising him.  
Bilbo nodded. "How are you feeling, Thorin?"  
"You mean after I was used as a warg's plaything yesterday?" He smirked. "Thanks to the Wizard's magic, I'm not in pain. And thanks to your bravery, I am alive." His rough hand grabbed Bilbo's and held it tightly. "Thank you, Bilbo."  
The Hobbit gave a start when he heard his given name used by Thorin. "You have no need for thanks," he said, trying hard to keep his tones even. "I clearly recall your nearly jumping off of a cliff to save me."  
Thorin's eyes got steely. "So it was merely a token of repayment, then?"  
"N-no, not at all!" Bilbo said, grabbing Thorin's other hand. "I was merely remarking that we have both repaid our life debts to each other. We both were willing to sacrifice ourselves for the other's safety." That came out wrong. It sounded much more romantic than Bilbo had wanted.  
"You would sacrifice yourself for my sake?" Thorin asked, surprised.  
Bilbo felt his heart begin to race. He had already dug himself the hole; might as well bury himself in it! "I would do anything for you, Thorin. Even give up my life."  
"But why?" Thorin asked. "Why, when all I've done is treat you like an unwanted puppy? What did I ever do to deserve your devotion?"  
Their hands were still entwined, and Bilbo's thumbs began to work in slow, concentric circles on Thorin's callused palms. "What have you done? Thorin," he chuckled lightly, "you allowed me to join your quest, you saved my life, you made me smile and you've continued to protect me. Even when I was insufferable, and whiny, you didn't send me back to Bag End." He looked up, meeting Thorin's baby blues. "You made me feel things I didn't know existed."  
"Like what?" Thorin asked, his voice softer than Bilbo had ever heard it before.  
"Like exhilaration, excitement, and...love."  
The last word was said so softly he thought maybe Thorin missed it, but Dwarves have great hearing. The Dwarf King quickly pulled the Hobbit into his embrace, literally sweeping him off of his feet.  
"Ghivashel," he rapsed in Bilbo's ear. "My little burglar." He peppered Bilbo's face with kisses before Bilbo finally had enough and kissed him properly, feeling his beard roughly brush against his own hairless face.  
Bilbo weaved his arms around Thorin's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, barely able to fit as he was so small and Thorin wore so much armor.  
Thorin left his lips and went down his throat with rough, hot kisses, sucking bruises into the soft skin. "My burglar. Mine. And only mine." His eyelashes fluttered against Bilbo's cheek. "I love you." He paused and added, "I need you."  
Bilbo's crotch was lined up against Thorin's, and he instinctively knew what Thorin wanted. Despite being a virgin, he wasn't dumb. "Then take me," he whispered, gently tugging on Thorin's long locks.  
"Anyone could see if they chose to wander out here," Thorin reminded him, thinking that this, shy, proper Hobbit would balk at the idea. But Bilbo surprised him, as he often did.  
"Then let them. Let them all know how we feel."  
And Thorin did. Right up against the giant oak that shaded Beorn's farm, he turned Bilbo around and removed their trousers faster than Bilbo would have thought possible. While they'd made love again during their journey, Bilbo always remembered the first time the most. Not because it was the best, but because it was the most loving.  
Thorin was so sweet, so gentle, so wonderful. Everything Bilbo thought he wouldn't be. He became Bilbo's whole world. Even during the throes of his dragon sickness, Bilbo never stopped loving him. He did everything in Thorin's best interest, even giving away the Arkenstone.  
Thorin giving him the mithril shirt was a Dwarvish proposal, the mail being symbolic of his promise to protect and shield his betrothed forever. Bilbo had foolishly thought that, after the Orcs were defeated, they'd live happily ever after in Erebor, Thorin as king and Bilbo as royal consort.  
It never happened, and this Bilbo, ever since birth, had to live with the memory of holding Thorin as he died, of going back to Bag End and living another sixty years, alone, because his love was gone, taken from him too soon.  
He lived, knowing he could have had a wonderful life, but instead was a lonely man, only happy when playing with his nephew Frodo, hoping that Thorin, Fili and Kili could see him and be proud.  
At thirty, Bilbo found himself in an odd predicament: jobless and lonely, friendless in London. He'd made some bad choices with his finances (to his chagrin, the Sackville-Bagginses had also been reborn, and had literally sold his household bank account from under his nose), and it was really just insult to injury: he was now heartbroken, poor and alone.  
That was when he saw Gandalf again. He went to an unemployment office to get job recommendations and saw the old man sitting behind a desk. He'd cut his hair and beard, but he still preferred to wear grey.  
"Gandalf?" Bilbo gasped out, and then felt embarrassed. Of course this man couldn't be Gandalf, impossible. "I--I'm sorry. I had mistaken you for someone else."  
The old man grinned. "Bilbo Baggins, it's about time I found you again. Tell me, is it only me that you remember, or do you remember everything?"  
Bilbo felt his hands grow numb, and his blood rushed from his face.  
"Now, now. None of that," Gandalf said. "Can't have you fainting away when we have many things to talk about."  
"Gandalf, can it truly be you?" Bilbo asked.  
"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means...me," he said with a smile.  
Bilbo couldn't help himself: he lunged across the desk to give his old friend a bone crushing hug. "I always thought that maybe I was crazy, that you didn't exist; that Thorin didn't--" He cut himself off, his heart racing. "Thorin. Gandalf, is he...could he be back, too? Is anyone back? Or is it just me?"  
Gandalf placed him back in his chair. "Calm, Bilbo. I will tell you news of everyone I can, but first you came here for a reason. Let me help you get your life, this life, together."  
"So, this is what a Wizard does now? Works at the unemployment office?" Bilbo asked, surprised.  
"I work where I'm needed. I'm an attorney for Thranduil, I'm sure you remember him, hm? And a counselor at Oxford." He gave Bilbo papers that Bilbo ignored.  
"Thranduil was reborn?"  
Gandalf shook his head. "Thranduil never died. He has endured, like he always said he would. Bard was reborn. They're together now, and Thranduil has given up immortality. After this life, he and Bard are going to go to Heaven together, as they should."  
Bilbo smiled. He'd suspected but had never confirmed that they'd been lovers in Middle Earth. "Legolas? Bard's kids?"  
Gandalf shook his head. "Those reborn are so because they had unfinished business in Middle Earth. Legolas lived his full life, first with Aragorn and then with Gimli."  
"Who else is back? Or who lived all along, like you and Thranduil?" Bilbo asked.  
"Galadriel is alive. I see her now and again. I can't tell you everything, Bilbo. I'm not allowed to. It's your life and I cannot meddle as I used to. I'm just here to guide you." Gandalf patted the papers. "Now, fill these out. I assume you're no longer offering your services as a burglar?"  
Bilbo gave a wry grin as he began filling out his papers. "No, Gandalf, you offered my services as a burglar. Remember?" He kept smiling, remembering having a barrage of Dwarves descending down upon his smial. Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili had come alone. Well, the brothers were always together anyway. And then the lot of them fell into his hall. All but one, who made a grand entrance that left a lasting impression on Bilbo all these centuries later.  
Thorin had doubted him, but he'd brought him along anyway, giving Bilbo the one thing that his life had been missing. No, not adventure, but love.  
"Gandalf, is he back?" Bilbo asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I cannot tell you, Master Baggins. I'm sorry." Gandalf collected the papers and tried to avoid Bilbo's sorrowful and hopeful gaze. He put some data into a computer and printed out an address. "Be there Monday, three PM sharp. Dress nice."  
"Quercus & Company?" Bilbo read. He might have been a good gardener in Middle Earth, but his new, human life left little time for him to know what that word meant. "What is this place?"  
"A very respectable, longstanding company that needs a secretary. They mine diamonds. I am a counselor to the current owner's son," Gandalf explained. "His son recently came out of the closet and got engaged. Strange affair at first. He needed my help through it all."  
"Jack of all trades, aren't you?" Bilbo smiled. He stood up and hugged the Wizard again. "How I've missed you! Say, do you still do fireworks?"  
Gandalf merely shook his head, amused. "Maybe. Still can't believe that fireworks are the first thing you think of when my name is mentioned!"  
Bilbo laughed. "Well, that and dragging me away with a bunch of Dwarves." He put on his hat and gave Gandalf a wink and a cheeky, "Good morning!"  
Gandalf grinned to himself. "Never thought I'd be glad to be good morning'd by Belladonna Took's reincarnated son!"

Dress nice. You'd think a man--Wizard--like Gandalf would have given him more advice on his job that simply telling him how to dress! Bilbo looked through his closet and suddenly had the urge to wear his best dark red suit. It was velvet and would've looked pretentious on anyone other than he. Under it he wore a white silk shirt and a pale brown waistcoat.  
"Okay, Baggins. Time to make Gandalf proud!" he said as he gave one final toss of his stubborn curls before getting on the tube to Quercus.  
The building was the biggest on the block, towering over the others, which were barely three stories. This was at least ten and looked like a mountain amongst small hills.  
A single, solitary peak...  
It was made of smooth grey stone and reflective glass. As Bilbo entered, the head of security stopped him, demanding he prove his business there. The man was tall, bald and tattooed. A name *Dwalin* fluttered across Bilbo's mind, but he brushed the thought away as he handed him his papers from Gandalf.  
"All right, laddie. Go to the top floor, and make a left. Knock before entering!" he ordered, gesturing to the elevators across the vast lobby.  
Feeling a strange sense of deja vu, Bilbo got in, noticing the ornate carvings in the stone. The whole place was an architectural masterpiece. The top floor consisted of one hallway woth two doors on either side. One said "DD" amd the other said "TD". The one he had been directed to knock on was "TD".  
Straightening his tie, Bilbo knocked on the door, determined not to be intimidated by his prospective boss, no matter how intimidating the whole building (and the Dwalin lookalike) was.  
"Enter," a deep voice called from the other side of the door. Bilbo opened the heavy door, leading into a vast office. It was sparsely furnished, with the exception of an oaken cabinet filled with priceless gems and gold jewelry pieces. They sparkled in the sunlight that poured in through the wide windows facing the London Eye.  
The floor was stone as well, polished so he could see his reflection. A large tapestry hung from the wall behind the desk, a tapestry he remembered well, for Bard had had it in Lake-Town. It depicted Thorin's line.  
The tapestry was hung above a large, antique oak desk with real gold detailing. Seated behind the desk was "TD", the man who made Bilbo's heart jump up to clog his throat.  
Easily six-foot-two, dressed in black and navy, black hair short and fashionable with a streak of silver in the front, face covered in a sexy beard, long nose, fair skin and the loveliest, bluest eyes Bilbo had ever beheld, was his future boss.  
What Gandalf had neglected to mention was that his future boss was also the obvious reincarnation of Thorin Oakenshield.  
Taller, human, without the armor or luscious hair, but it was unmistakably Thorin. Bilbo felt his breath taken away, much as it had been when he first beheld Thorin at Bag End.  
"Well? Are you Mr. Baggins?" Thorin asked, looking impatient and ill humored. "Dwalin said you'd be on your way up."  
Bilbo gained limited control over his body and he said, "I'm Bilbo, yes. And you are?" He knew, but he needed to hear him say it. Needed to be sure.  
"Thorin Durin, primary owner of Quercus and Company. Please, sit." Thorin gestured to a visitor's chair and Bilbo sat in it, grateful, as he felt like he was about to faint. "So, Mr. Baggins, have you done much secretarial work?" When Bilbo didn't answer right away he continued, "What's your position of choice? Behind a desk or moving about, doing all manner of office work?" He looked and sounded annoyed...just like he used to.  
"Well, I have some skill at computers, but I'm not sure if that's relevant," Bilbo replied.  
Thorin looked at him, giving him a once-over. Bilbo knew what was coming from his mouth before he said it: "You look more like a grocer than a competent office manager." He glanced at Bilbo's resume. "You seem qualified enough, and the employment office did give you quite a good recommendation. I suppose I'll do it their way, though I am reluctant. I cannot guarantee your permanent employment, but I'm willing to hire you on probation."  
Thorin picked up a phone and said, "Balin, can you draw up a temp employment contract now? ...Fine, a half hour will have to do." He hung up. "Mr. Baggins, may I offer you something to drink? I'll have your employment contract within a half an hour."  
Abrupt, competent, rude and irresistibly sexy. Yep, this was definitely his Thorin. Thorin was back, he was right there. Bilbo could smell his spicy cologne from where he sat and it, mixed with Thorin's intense gaze, made Bilbo feel lightheaded again. His Thorin was back. His Thorin was right freakin' there.  
"No, thank you," Bilbo heard himself say. "I'm quite all right. Looking forward to proving myself to you, Mr. Durin." It was taking all the willpower he possessed to keep what he was feeling inside. He wanted to leap across the desk, plop himself in Thorin's lap and kiss him till they both ran out of breath. Obviously he couldn't, as this Thorin didn't seem to recognize him at all. It hurt, but Bilbo knew that not everyone could remember Middle Earth like he did.  
He spied a photograph on Thorin's desk, of two very familiar faces: one stocky and blonde, the other tall, dark, and scruffy. "Are they related?" he asked, and found himself very surprised by Thorin's response.  
"The blonde, Fili, is my son. Kili is his fiancé."  
Bilbo felt faint. "Oh, you're married?" He did quick check and while Thorin wore two very familiar rings, neither was a wedding ring.  
Thorin said, "Divorced, actually. My ex-wife, her name is Dis, is still my business partner. You'll meet her, but you're primarily my employee."  
Bilbo felt a shiver run down his spine at the slightly possessive tone Thorin's voice took on. He knew it was nothing--not if this Thorin was straight anyway--but still...  
"It's nice that you can maintain a good working relationship," Bilbo said.  
Thorin nodded. "It was an arranged marriage," he admitted. "She's more like a sister to me." He was surprised at himself. Since when did he reveal so much personal information to a subordinate?  
"Gandalf, at the employment office, told me that this was a family business. Has it been in your family long?" Bilbo asked.  
Thorin nodded. "Longer than I can count." He opened his desk drawer and poured two tumblers of whiskey. He pushed one across the desk to Bilbo. Suddenly, he was feeling quite in need of a drink. Why was his stomach doing cartwheels and why was his face flushing? He'd never felt like this. Maybe he was getting sick.  
He held up his glass. "I always drink to new business ventures, even just the hiring of a secretary." Bilbo tentatively clinked his glass against his, unable to take his eyes off of Thorin's pink lips, or his tongue as he licked away a droplet of alcohol that had gotten trapped in his beard, near his lower lip.  
Thorin's mere presence was enough to ignite every emotion in Bilbo's body, and now it was even worse than before, having longed for this man for three decades.  
There was an uncomfortable silence when Thorin's door was opened and in walked a pudgy older man with wire-rimmed spectacles and a fantastic white beard. He was carrying a small sheaf of papers.  
"Here you go, laddie. Send it back to me once everything is signed," he told Thorin. Turning to Bilbo he said, "I'm Balin Fundin. I'm the accountant, but I also handle important documents. Welcome to Quercus."  
Bilbo managed to smile without fainting. Was everyone from the Company reborn? "Thank you, Balin. Looking forward to working here."  
Balin exited and Thorin roughly thrust the document towards Bilbo. Some things never change, and Bilbo still read through all ten pages of the contract, making sure everything was in order. There were confidentiality clauses, but no risk of incineration this time. Bilbo was surprised at his salary.  
"Is this right?" he asked Thorin.  
The older man nodded. "You won't catch my family underpaying our employees. You'd be surprised at how much work your job actually entails."  
Satisfied that no one was asking him to rob a dragon, he signed the document and handed it to Thorin. He was glad he could keep his hands from shaking. He had never handled stress well, and this was certainly a stressful situation!  
"Welcome, Mr. Baggins. See you tomorrow morning, eight sharp." Thorin stood up and held out his hand.  
Bilbo also stood--noting that their height difference was quite wide--and took his rough, large hand in his own. Like an electric shock, Bilbo could feel the connection between them.  
Thorin also didn't go unscathed. It wasn't like static electricity. No, this was more like a searing heat that went from the tips of his fingers straight to his heart. He barely noticed when Bilbo left the office. His mind was swirling, and he felt faint. Plopping down into his plush chair, he closed his eyes, holding his hand to his throbbing head.  
He had, when Bilbo walked into the office, felt his heart take a leap. Bilbo was a little thing, surely, and looked younger than his resume claimed, but he was attractive. Very attractive. His honey curls were barely tamed, his hazel eyes were big and bright, and the little blush on his cheeks was too cute for words.  
Thorin had been immediately drawn to him, but obviously he couldn't show him that. He put on his usual bad attitude and everything seemed to be fine. And then the little bugger had somehow dragged all of that information out of him! How on Earth had he made Thorin feel so comfortable so quickly?  
And when he touched him...Thorin could swear that he saw something. Something weird. It was him, but it wasn't him. And it was Bilbo, but it wasn't Bilbo. They were in a little round house and...then he lost it.  
"That's it," he said to himself, "no more drinking this fucking early." He wasn't sure what was worse: his headache or the throbbing in his pants.

Gandalf! That rat bastard had known all along that Thorin was back! Bilbo wanted to throttle him, but at the same time he wanted to hug him. More than anything, however, he wanted to know how he could make Thorin remember the past, what they had.  
He had his love back. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in his way, not even time itself!  
He needed to plan, something that would help him and Thorin get together. But he was still shy little Bilbo. Time hadn't changed that. He got tongue-tied when it came to Thorin, lost in his jewel-like eyes and his thunderous voice.  
Even now, even as different as Thorin was, he still managed to make Bilbo turn into a blushing, aroused mess. How long would he have to endure blue balls and a broken heart till Thorin remembered? What if Thorin never remembered?  
"Gandalf, you rat bastard."

Five days a week, eight hours a day. That was how long Bilbo had to endure sitting outside of Thorin's office, doing meaningless paperwork and hoping that, at any moment, Thorin would burst into the room and say, "I remember everything."  
It didn't happen, and Bilbo, being Bilbo, was too shy to even attempt tp bring it up. Gandalf said he couldn't help, so what was an ex-Hobbit to do?  
One day, he was surprised at five PM when Thorin asked, "Do you have any plans this evening, Mr. Baggins?"  
"Oh, no, I don't. Why?"  
"I was feeling sociable and thought you'd let me treat you to dinner. What say you?" Thorin asked, all the while berating himself for even thinking about going on a date with his secretary...his male secretary.  
Bilbo's eyes lighting up was the best response he could've hoped for, however. He had felt something for this strange little man, and he was damned tired of hiding it.  
As they left the office, he saw Dis's door open. Despite being divorced, she really was like a sister to him. She encouraged him to be himself, to have fun and to stop hiding who he was under fake marriages and too much attitude. When she saw him walking out with Bilbo, she gave him a thumbs-up and a very obvious wink. He grimaced, hopefully hiding his blush.  
If Bilbo noticed, he didn't show it.  
The restaurant Thorin picked was dark and quiet, a great place to talk. Bilbo saw a lot of couples on dates, and wondered if this really could be a date. Maybe, if this Thorin loved him in this life, he didn't need him to remember Middle Earth. Maybe it was better if he didn't. Maybe it was for the best if he never knew about the dragon sickness, almost killing Bilbo...watching his nephews die.  
Bilbo felt a little bit of hope.  
"So, Master Baggins, tell me a little about yourself," Thorin said, sipping his wine. Was it possible for a man to drink wine seductively?  
"First, please, call me Bilbo," Bilbo said. "At least when we're out of the office."  
"Well, I suppose you could call me Thorin," Thorin said, and was that a blush on his sharp cheeks? Bilbo thought that it was. "Go on," Thorin said. "I want to know more about you."  
"Like what?" Bilbo asked.  
Thorin gave an elegant shrug. "What you do for fun. Your favorite band. Anything, really."  
"Well, I love to read, especially the classics. I listen to a lot of really terrible pop music and I'm gay." Actually, he always thought of himself as Thorinsexual. He wasn't attracted to anyone other than his King.  
That got Thorin's attention. Really, Bilbo was gay? He had honestly pictured him in a cute little house with a cute little wife.  
"Dis's father, Dain, wanted a merger with Quercus, so when we were in college he and my father, Thrain, arranged our marriage. Terribly old-fashioned, but there was nothing I could do," he began, and Bilbo wondered whatbhe was talking about.  
"We had Fili through in vitro. Dis always knew, I think, but it was a relief when I finally told her. Turns out, I didn't have to worry about my father disowning me: he died before I came out to him. Now everyone knows, I think. It made it easier when my son came out to me." Thorin leaned on his elbows and Bilbo felt his heart soar. "Dis and I share the company. She's a crazy git, but she's wonderful. Even found a good man for herself in Dwalin, my head of security."  
Bilbo laughed a little, unsure of what to say now. "We're both gay and I think you're hot so let's fuck?" Not exactly subtle or romantic.  
"Tell me, Bilbo, would you consider a second date with me?" Thorin asked as he paid the check. "Perhaps something more...intimate?"  
Bilbo blushed and said, "I would very much like that."  
They walked out of the restaurant and Thorin drove him home. Bilbo was surprised when he walked him to his little green door.  
"I may have had too much wine, but I would very much like to kiss you right now," Thorin said, his voice low and seductive.  
"I would very much like that," Bilbo repeated, feeling his hands begin to shake.  
Thorin leaned his head down, cupped Bilbo's chin in one rough hand and tilted his face up. Quickly, he pressed his lips on his. Bilbo was so soft, it was almost unfair.  
Bilbo loved the feel of Thorin's beard on his face, his lips on his after pining for so long. Thorin was so strong, his hand steady on Bilbo's face. Bilbo felt Thorin's tongue pressing against his lips, silently asking for entrance. Bilbo opened his mouth and Thorin had him pressed up against his door, no space left between them.  
Bilbo wondered if his neighbors (or the Sackville-Bagginses) were watching, and what they were thinking. Proper Bilbo, being so inappropriate? But all thought fled when Thorin bit his bottom lip, making him moan.  
Thorin's teeth made their way down his neck, leaving marks that couldn't be covered by a collar. Bilbo moved his head, giving him better access to his skin.  
Bilbo put his hands against Thorin's waist, pressing his fingers against the hard flesh beneath his silk shirt, rubbing slowly and feeling his warmth.  
"Don't tease me, Baggins," Thorin growled in his ear, before nipping at  
the lobe.  
Bilbo put his hands on Thorin's face instead, pulling his mouth into another, desperate kiss. Thorin had one hand holding him up against the door, and the other was buried in Bilbo's soft curls.  
They finally broke apart for breath, their eyes locked on each other's.  
"I don't know what it is, but every time I look at you, I feel like I've known you forever," Thorin said, his voice soft. "And I want to know you, Bilbo. I want to know your every crevice, both literally and figuratively."  
Bilbo's mouth went dry. "I...I want that, too."  
Nipping at his ear again, Thorin said, "We'll get our chances. Goodnight, Bilbo."  
With a final kiss, Bilbo watched Thorin leave, waiting till he couldn't see his taillights before he went into his own house. And he wasn't even ashamed when he collapsed on his couch in a fit of squeals and giggles.

His happy mood escaped him come morning. Thorin had been drinking the night before. What if he regretted the whole thing? What if he never spoke to Bilbo again? What if he fired Bilbo and they never saw each other again?  
He’d find out soon enough.  
When he got to the office he ran into Fili and Kili, who were visiting that morning.  
“Bilbo!” Kili cried, racing up to the smaller man and nearly squeezing the life out of him. “I can’t believe it! I didn’t believe it when Dis told Fili about you.”  
“Kee,” Fili said, warning laced in his voice.  
Bilbo didn’t mind. He hugged Kili back with equal fervor. The last time he’d seen either of them, they’d been in stone coffins. “It’s so good to see you both,” he said, tears in his eyes. “I’ve missed you all.”  
Fili looked surprised as Bilbo grabbed him in a hug, too. “You do remember,” he said. “But we just saw Father. He doesn’t.”  
Bilbo nodded. “I know. And maybe it’s better if he doesn’t.”  
“Why’s that?” Kili asked.  
“Because he seems okay now. What would remembering the dragon sickness do to him? He’s still Thorin. Just without the pain and strain of Smaug and Erebor.” Bilbo looked at both boys. “I still love him. And I will protect him if I can.”  
He was suddenly enveloped by two sets of strong arms again. “That’s our burglar!” Kili said, his eyes shining.  
“He already looks happier, just this morning. You always did work magic with him,” Fili observed, grinning. He checked his watch. “Kee, we have to go if we’re gonna make that cake-tasting on time. Bilbo, the wedding is in four months. You better be there with Father!” He playfully swiped his shoulder.  
Bilbo grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it.” He watched the two of them leave, Kili slipping his hand in Fili’s and giving the shorter blond a soft kiss. They had not changed a bit, and, as always, their enthusiasm was contagious.  
That was why Bilbo was upset when he saw Thorin’s stony face in his office. The man barely said hello to him before giving him the day’s tasks to fill. It wasn’t until after lunch that he actually said a full sentence: “Bilbo, put the answering machine on and come see me in my office. Now.”  
Torn between being scared and turned on by the deep, authoritative cadence of his love’s voice, he did as he was told.  
“Last night, Master Baggins, I fear I might have had one glass of wine too many,” Thorin began after telling Bilbo to sit. “And I want to formally apologize for my actions towards you. They were highly inappropriate.”  
“My mother once told me that I should never apologize for something I did unless I really didn’t mean to do it,” Bilbo said. “So I won’t apologize for kissing you back, or for enjoying it.”  
Thorin looked at him, blue eyes registering surprise. “I thought I might have offended you.”  
Bilbo shook his head, making his curls fly. “No, but you offended me now, saying you didn’t mean to kiss me.”  
“What? No!” Thorin blushed. “Of course I wanted to kiss you, Master Baggins. I just...I meant that I felt inappropriate. That’s all. I do not regret it and I meant everything I said. I still want to know every single crevice of your body and soul.”  
Bilbo felt his stomach flip-flop, and his erection begin to grow. He needed Thorin, in more ways than one. “And I am willing to give myself to you, Thorin.”  
“Do not tempt me. Don’t say things you have no intention of backing up,” Thorin warned.  
“I have every intention of letting you use me as you please, Mr. Durin,” Bilbo said calmly, despite his pounding heartbeat.  
Maintaining eye contact, Thorin said, “Get up, lock the door and come here.”  
Bilbo did as he was told, standing between Thorin and the large desk with barely an inch between them. Thorin’s strong hands yanked him forward and he crushed their lips together.  
Thorin pressed a button on his phone, forcing his lips away from Bilbo to say, “Dwalin, if anyone comes calling, tell them to come back tomorrow. I’m unavoidably detained for the rest of the day.”  
Hanging up the phone, he grabbed Bilbo’s collar, dragging him forward into another vicious kiss. His hands went for Bilbo’s cravat, tearing it off of his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.  
Bilbo felt Thorin’s rough hands skim along his collarbone, to his hips, and back up as he felt strong fingers tease his nipples and he yelped into Thorin’s kiss. He shrugged off his shirt and jacket, letting them pool on the floor. Reaching for Thorin’s clothes, he had never been happier that the new Thorin didn’t wear all of that damned Dwarven armor!  
It was so easy to slip off a tie, unbutton a silk shirt and touch the hot skin beneath. Thorin’s skin was surprisingly pale and very soft, with dark hair that led from the center of his chest to disappear beneath his black slacks.  
Thorin lifted Bilbo to sit on the edge of the desk, never breaking the kiss, as he stood up and let Bilbo start working on his belt. Bilbo broke the kiss as he pushed Thorin’s pants and underwear down to his ankles, freeing his quite considerable erection.  
Bilbo hopped off the desk and slid down onto his knees before Thorin. He caressed the velvety flesh over hard bone and muscle, amazed (as he had once been) at the size of his beloved. Unlike in Middle Earth, Bilbo wasn’t a virgin, but he had never been so captivated by the sheer physical beauty of someone like he was now, with Thorin.  
Precum pooled at the head, and Bilbo leaned forward and gave it a kiss, sending a shiver down Thorin’s spine. Using his lips, he spread it along Thorin’s length as he began to suck him, tasting the saltiness of the skin and smelling that distinct, earthy scent that just screamed “THORIN”.  
Thorin moaned as Bilbo’s skilled tongue played at the slit and he fisted his hands in those soft, honey curls. He tried not moving his hips, he wasn’t sure how much the younger man could take, but it was very difficult. All he wanted was to hold Bilbo still and ravage that perfect, pink mouth.  
Bilbo stopped sucking and began to give kitten-licks to the underside, paying close attention to Thorin’s sac, giving a particularly deep suck that made his boss groan deeply and say, “Stop, Bilbo, I’m not ready to be done yet.” He yanked Bilbo up, kissing him and tasting himself on his lips.  
Meanwhile, Thorin worked at Bilbo’s slightly old-fashioned trousers. “I thought everyone used zippers nowadays, Master Baggins,” he teased, undoing the golden buttons on the maroon slacks. “I think you like making things difficult for me.”  
He finally got Bilbo’s pants down, and he let his eyes eat up every inch of Bilbo’s small, soft body. The only thing not small about him was his erection, which jutted painfully from his full hips. Thorin began to pump his cock, spreading precum to make it easier to move. With his free hand, he rummaged in a desk drawer till he found the vial of lube he’d started keeping there when he had realized how much he wanted little Bilbo.  
“Turn around,” he ordered, pressing Bilbo’s upper half against the hard desk’s edge. Bilbo felt lube-cool fingers pressing against his entrance, barely penetrating; just teasing.  
He spread his legs further and Thorin gave him a light smack on one cheek, making him let out an undignified squeak.  
“Eager, aren’t you?” Thorin murmured, biting Bilbo’s earlobe. Without warning, he shoved one thick finger inside of him, burying it to the knuckle. Bilbo moaned at that, as the pressure mingled with the continuous pumping of his swollen cock.  
He wiggled back, trying to get more of Thorin’s finger in him and his boss obliged, even adding a second finger to the mix. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Thorin growled, moving his fingers in time with his other hand. “I want to take this slow, but I don’t know how gentle I can be. It feels like I’ve wanted you forever, Bilbo.”  
Bilbo bit his lip, his eyes tearing up at hearing that. “You have me now,” he murmured. “I’m yours.”  
Thorin smiled. “Yes, you are mine. From now on, I have the only right; the only right to be inside of you, to hold you and to kiss you. Do you hear me?”  
Bilbo nodded, as Thorin added a third finger and made him cry out.  
“Ah, please, Thorin…”  
“Please what?” Thorin asked, his voice rough and low. “Tell me what you want, my love. Fucking beg for it.”  
Those words aroused Bilbo more than he had thought was possible. “Fuck me, Thorin. Please! Let me feel you inside of me.” Thorin slipped his fingers out of him with a slick, wet sound, making Bilbo feel bereft. His other hand also stopped its delicious movements and Bilbo couldn’t help but whine.  
“Patience, Master Baggins,” he said, liberally applying the lube to his now throbbing and painful cock. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Bilbo. He lined the head up with Bilbo’s now-gaping entrance, just rubbing against it teasingly.  
“Damn it, Thorin, I have waited too long to have you tease me like this--oh, fuck!” Bilbo’s whinging was cut off by Thorin rolling his hips forward, fully seating himself inside of Bilbo without any warning or ceremony.  
Bilbo felt so good around him, hot and tight, Thorin thought that he could happily stay like this forever if it were biologically possible.  
Bilbo was too impatient for that, however, pushing himself back against Thorin in an effort to create the friction he needed. He felt Thorin’s hot, strong hands grip his hips so tightly he knew he’d have bruises later that evening. Thorin began an agonizingly slow pace, moving slowly in and out of him, as if afraid he’d break.  
“Thorin…” This was Heaven, being with him again. He legitimately wanted to cry.  
Bilbo’s voice was so full of happiness, so full of love, that it turned Thorin on. To have someone feel this way about him was unbelievable. He needed Bilbo, needed his love and his body.  
“Thorin...I need more.”  
“More what? Put it into words, Baggins,” Thorin ordered.  
“Harder. Fuck me harder.” Bilbo was so delirious with sensation, he could barely string the words together.  
“As you wish.” Thorin ceased his slow, sweet movements. Again, the head of his cock was pressed against Bilbo’s hole before he pushed in, fast as lightning. Bilbo felt it through his entire body, and his hardness gave an approving throb. Thorin shoved Bilbo down on the desk, the hard wood pressing into his abdomen, also leaving a lasting bruise.  
“Yes, Thorin,” he breathed as the older man’s impossibly thick cock pounded into him. Even with the lube, it was a struggle to fit into Bilbo’s tight hole. The friction was dizzying for Thorin, the heat gripped so tight around him.  
Thorin’s one arm snaked around Bilbo’s waist, pulling him closer, barely making any space between them at all. His other hand gripped Bilbo’s curls tightly, pulling his head up so he could bite his neck.  
Bilbo was moaning, pleading and grinding his ass against Thorin’s pelvis as Thorin gave increasingly quicker and shorter thrusts. The only sound aside from his moans was Thorin’s heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin.  
His hands gripped the other side of the desk in an effort to ground himself. His untouched cock was leaking, begging for attention. Thorin’s pounding was rough, animalistic. He was claiming Bilbo in the most primal way and Bilbo was loving the pain. Thorin suddenly changed his angle, hitting Bilbo’s sweet spot with every shove inside.  
“Ah, Thorin, that’s it,” he cried, seeing stars as his hole was viciously violated. “Thorin, please…”  
Thorin knew what he wanted and, as much as he wanted to hear Bilbo beg, he was too close to his own release to bother. He let his hair go and reached for his erect cock. He squeezed and rubbed and pulled in time with his own thrusts, getting closer and closer as Bilbo told him how good it felt.  
Bilbo came in great spurts, calling Thorin’s name. The look of bliss and adoration on his face, the hot cum covering Thorin’s hand, and how tightly Bilbo’s muscles were clenching around his cock were all it took to make Thorin come, filling Bilbo’s tight ass with his hot seed, the final act of claiming him as his own.  
They stood like that for a few moments, breathing together, their sweaty bodies pressed together. Thorin tucked his head in the crook of Bilbo’s shoulder, nuzzling him. He could feel his own cum leaking from Bilbo’s hole onto his thigh.  
Bilbo closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against Thorin’s. Thorin’s arms pulled Bilbo to his chest, and he pulled Bilbo into his lap as he sat back into his great chair.  
“Please, don’t apologize for that,” Bilbo said quietly, looking up into Thorin’s beautiful eyes.  
Thorin chuckled, deep in his throat. “Never.” He looked at the floor before them. “Though please remind me to get an apology muffin basket for the maid who has to clean up tonight!”

****

Four months later…

Bilbo and Thorin attended Fili and Kili’s wedding, which was held at a beautiful mountainside resort. Bilbo saw many familiar faces: the Company (which included Dis on Dwalin’s arm), Frerin, Gandalf, Bard and his fiance, Thranduil.  
Both Thranduil and Bard were surprised to see Bilbo and Thorin. Thranduil couldn’t say he was pleased, either, but he held his peace for the two men who were now experiencing the happiest days of their lives.  
At the reception, while Thorin was talking with Dis and Dwalin, Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Bard and Thranduil came to talk to Bilbo.  
Bard was aghast that Bilbo hadn’t helped Thorin get his old memories back. Bilbo explained his reasons, but Bard was having none of it. “Look, Thrandy didn’t know how to tell me, and I nearly left him because of it. Thorin deserves to know about his past.”  
“Why?” Bilbo asked. “So he could know he got his nephews killed? Nearly murdered me? Died at the hands of Azog? No. I won’t hurt him like that.”  
Thranduil gave a dramatic sigh. Well, everything he did was dramatic. “While I still don’t particularly like the Dwarf, I agree with Bard. He remembers some things. Probably as dreams. It’s your duty to be honest with him, if you love him as much as you claim.”  
Kili squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder. “I know it’s going to hurt. Just like it hurt when I remembered watching Fili die. But it’s necessary.”  
“You can only come to the morning through the darkness,” Gandalf reminded him. “You were brought back to learn from and right the wrongs of the past. I have faith in you, Master Baggins.”  
Thorin lived in a beautiful stone mansion outside of London, not unlike Erebor’s chambers. Bilbo stood there more than at his own house lately, at Thorin’s insistence. Not that he minded making love to Thorin on silky blue sheets, feeling Thorin bounce beneath him on the king-sized mattress and waking up with the morning sun shining on the silvery flecks in Thorin’s hair.  
The night after the wedding, Thorin and Bilbo made love for hours, before relaxing together. Bilbo noticed the book Thorin was reading: Unfinished Business--A Guide to Reincarnation by Grady Grey.  
“You’re interested in reincarnation?” Bilbo asked. He was laying on his stomach, paging through a worn copy of North And South.  
“This is from Fili’s professor, the old man you were talking to. Apparently he’s an expert on the subject. It’s quite interesting stuff in here,” Thorin commented.  
Damn them, Bilbo thought. They knew I’d never bring the subject up on my own so they orchestrated this! “Do you believe in it?”  
Thorin cocked his head. “Maybe. I like the idea of being able to come back and right your old wrongs. What about you?”  
Bilbo nodded. “I do.”  
Thorin put his book down and leaned back against the pillows. The grey comforter was barely covering him below his hips, and his beautiful body was on display. Bilbo gently ran his hand from Thorin’s lower abs to his chest and back again, feeling the soft skin over hard muscle.  
“Sometimes...I have the strangest dreams,” Thorin began. “I see you and I...but it’s not you and I. In a little house with a round ceiling. Sometimes I see this strange us traveling, riding horses. I see my son and his husband, too, and Dwalin and Balin. I used to think I just needed to stop drinking so much, but this book makes me wonder.”  
Keeping up the soft, comforting friction on Thorin’s body, Bilbo said, “You don’t need to wonder, Thorin. It’s all true. Those dreams...they happened, long ago. In our last life.”  
Thorin laughed. “Really? Come on, love, don’t play with me.”  
“I’m not. Thorin, ask Fili and Kili. Ask Thranduil, ask Bard or ask Gandalf--”  
“Who’s Gandalf?” Thorin interrupted.  
Bilbo smiled. “Grady Grey. Gandalf is his real name. But they all have their memories of Middle Earth.”  
Thorin looked Bilbo in the eyes and realized that Bilbo was in fact not teasing him. His face was an open picture of honesty. “Tell me about it. Please.”  
And so Bilbo began the tale he knew by heart, about an unexpected journey to slay a dragon and reclaim the Dwarves homeland. He told Thorin about the trolls, Azog, the eagles and the hug on the Carrock. He told him how they fell in love and how they made it to Erebor. When he got to the part about escaping Mirkwood in barrels, Thorin was laughing so hard he had to pause to get water.  
“What happened after we got to Erebor? Was there really a dragon? Like in some fairy tale?” Thorin asked.  
Bilbo nodded. “We did our best, we really did, but Smaug attacked Lake-Town. Bard killed it, but not till after it destroyed all of Esgaroth.”  
“What happened then? Did they rebuild? Did those Orc things come after us in the mountain?” He grinned. “Did you fuck me on the throne?” He ruffled Bilbo’s curls affectionately.  
Bilbo smiled sadly. “No throne sex. Thorin...you got sick. Very sick. You weren’t yourself for a few days. The specifics aren’t important now, but you did get better.”  
“What kind of sickness?” he asked.  
“Gold sickness. THe gold in the mountain was tainted somehow. It drove you mad.”  
“How did I get out of it?” he wondered.  
“I don’t know,” Bilbo admitted. “I was...banished from Erebor.”  
Thorin looked startled. “Banished? What for?”  
“Doesn’t matter. All I know is that you got better and everything was rectified in the end. ...The Orcs did come, Thorin. Thranduil led the Elves in an attack, and Bard led the Men, while you were sick. A cousin of yours, Dain, came and led the Dwarves. You got better and led your Company in an attack as well. Azog had sworn to wipe out your line and...he killed Fili.”  
Thorin felt his heart trip. He watched his son--well, nephew--die?  
“Bolg killed Kili. I didn’t find out till after. You never knew.”  
“How did I not know?” Thorin asked. “Bilbo, this story is getting quite confusing.”  
“I know,” Bilbo nodded. “Thorin, you took on Azog on your own. I was knocked out and I missed the fight. When I woke up…” Bilbo had to try and swallow the tears that refused to go away. “I saw you collapse. You had killed Azog, but at the expense of your own life. I held your hand while you died.”  
Bilbo began to cry then, and Thorin pulled him to his chest, trying to calm him down. “Shhh. Bilbo, I’m here. I’m all right. We got another chance. Bilbo, please don’t cry.” Bilbo held him for dear life, as if he’d disappear if he let go.  
“I was supposed to be your consort. You asked me to marry you in a moment of clarity,” he gasped out. “And then I lost you!”  
“You got me back, Bilbo. And I’m not going anywhere.” Thorin held him till he quieted and then he asked, “How do Dwarves propose?”  
Bilbo looked up and smiled. “There was a metal you mined that was worth more than all the gold in the mountain combined. It was light as a feather and could withstand anything. You called it mithril. Chain mail shirts were made from it. When you gifted it to another, it was symbolic of the promise you made to protect your beloved till death.”  
“Romantic of me, huh?” Thorin said, winking. “Really, though, I am sorry if I hurt you or broke your heart. I can’t imagine what you went through seeing me ill.”  
“So...you believe me? About everything?”  
Thorin nodded. “Makes sense. Thranduil doesn’t seem human at all, and it explains why I felt so drawn to you, and why I kept seeing us at...what was it, Bag End?” He leaned down to kiss Bilbo, but as their lips pressed together, Thorin’s vision went black. He didn’t hear Bilbo calling his name as his memories of old came flooding back to him.  
He could feel how the dragon sickness grew on him, made him doubt everyone and everything...except for Bilbo. He saw his proposal. He saw the madness overtake him completely. He saw Bilbo give away the Arkenstone, the King’s Jewel. He gave it to the Elvenking, the creature Thorin despised most. He could feel his own disappointment, betrayal and resignation when Bilbo admitted it to him.  
And then he saw something that made his blood run cold. He saw himself grab Bilbo by the collar, trying to throw him from the rampart. If Gandalf had not stopped him, he knew he would’ve killed Bilbo, splattered his tiny body on the stone below.  
“Oh, my God, Bilbo,” he gasped. “What did I do?”  
“Thorin? What happened?” Bilbo asked.  
“I saw it. My God, I saw myself nearly kill you, Bilbo.” Thorin moved Bilbo away from him and covered his face with his hands. “How could you have ever forgiven me?” He was trembling at the thought of what the gold made him do.  
“Thorin, you weren’t yourself. And remember, that was the past. You’ve never hurt me now, and you never will,” Bilbo soothed, gently running his hands through Thorin’s short locks.  
Thorin tried to regulate his breathing, as he saw himself exiting the madness, hearing how Bilbo had called him out on his actions, and Dwalin. He saw himself lead Dwalin, Fili and Kili into a direct battle with Azog and Bolg. Bilbo joined them, and Thorin had had no time then to apologize, as he was forced to watch his eldest nephew and heir die while looking into his eyes.  
He saw himself facing Azog, saw how he decided to let Azog sink his blade into his stomach so he could get close enough to kill the Defiler. He succeeded, but was not fortunate enough to have escaped the battle wounded. He collapsed, and the next thing he saw was the face of his beloved Burglar, kneeling beside him and holding his hand.  
He gripped Bilbo in the present, pulling him close in his lap. “I’m so sorry, amralime,” he said. “I can’t ever make up for what I did to you.”  
Bilbo kissed away his tears, nuzzling his cheek and neck. “No, don’t be sorry, my king. We’ve gotten a second chance.”  
He kissed Bilbo possessively, murmuring, “You are the greatest treasure I could ever wish for. You are my Arkenstone. And you proved yourself worthy of your position.”  
“What position?” Bilbo asked, confused.  
“Burglar. You stole my heart. then and now.”  
They lay together, not a centimeter between them. Their breaths were in sync, and they clutched each other for dear life. Bilbo was relieved that the knowledge of Middle Earth hadn’t broken Thorin like he had feared, but instead somehow brought them closer.  
“I love you, Bilbo,” he whispered.  
“And I love you, Thorin.” Bilbo ran a hand down Thorin’s sharp cheekbone, through his beard and caressed his lower lip.  
Suddenly, it was like a light went off in Thorin’s mind. “Wait here,” he said, getting out of bed and going into another room. While Bilbo certainly didn’t mind the sight of Thorin’s bare ass, he wondered where he was going. When he came back, he was carrying an ancient chest painted with golden filigree. He put it at the foot of the bed.  
“This chest has been lying around here quite literally forever. I used to look at the one thing that was inside of it and wonder what it was, who it was for. I knew it wasn’t mine, it wouldn’t have even fit me after age twelve, but I knew it was special. So I kept it till I knew what to do with it.”  
Bilbo watched as he unlatched the chest and reached reverently inside, gingerly touching its contents. And his mouth dropped when Thorin held up the mithril shirt, peering at him through it as he had long ago.  
“Thorin...how?” he asked, noticing that there was a small dent in the heart area. He had no idea it had come from Frodo being attacked in Moria.  
“I don’t know. But I do know it will fit you perfectly,” he said, holding the shirt out to Bilbo. “Will you accept this as a gesture of friendship? At least, until I can get a proper ring made for you?”  
“You silly Dwarf,” Bilbo said, laughing through his tears of happiness. “Yes!”  
He allowed Thorin to put the cool metal over him and leaned into another kiss. “I promise, I will never hurt you. I will protect you, I will treasure you and I will love you, in this life and the next,” Thorin vowed. He smiled, nipping Bilbo’s neck. “Now, I might not have a throne, but what do you say I fuck you while you wear nothing but this shirt?”  
“I think it’s about time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm done with this series, maybe I can go work on my REAL writing job, hm? Or I'll just write more Bagginshield as I cry over BOTFA. I can't seem to get enough of fix-it fics.
> 
> By the way, I'm thinking of making Gandalf wrong amd having Legolas reincarnated. Thoughts?
> 
> Oh, "Quercus" is a genus of oak, in case you were wondering!


End file.
